


Chloris

by LionJ



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Language of Flowers, M/M, опоздал в фэндом как мразь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionJ/pseuds/LionJ
Summary: Джек смотрит на неё и ему болит всё. Он ведь любит её. Но образ Марка, шоколад его глаз и мурашки, что бегут от его голоса, всё это сбивало, мешало думать, жить, дышать.





	Chloris

**Author's Note:**

> Lorn - Ghosst(s)

Дышать с каждым днём всё труднее. Заполненная спутанными и мутными мыслями, голова качается из стороны в сторону, тяжёлая, словно опутанная проводами. В груди, упрятанные надёжно за рёбрами, ворочаются прорастающие стебельки пурпурных гиацинтов.

Так за его за спиной появляется вина. Сдавливая нутро, не давая вдохнуть нормально, заставляет сбиваться иногда посреди предложения, обрывать себя, потому что взгляд, направленный на него, искренний и открытый, искрится счастьем.

Джек улыбается в ответ.

Следом приходит тоска. Скребёт горло изнутри, вырываясь редкими хрипами, и не даёт уснуть по ночам. Смех начинает отдавать фальшивыми нотками, а глаза, где-то на самом-самом дне, выцветают пепельно-серым.

Уголки губ дрожат, когда он всё так же пытается улыбаться.

Последней приходит боль. Затапливает сознание полностью, доламывая всё, что хоть как-то держало его. Включая запись, Джек не может сдержать дрожь в голосе, руках, его сознание идёт мелкой рябью. Оно поддергивается дымкой, заволакивается туманом, и слова, застрявшие в горле, полузабытые, не значат уже ничего. Потому что он не может дышать.

Огонёк камеры мигает бездушно, и Джеку мерещится огонь. Пламя и кровь, что сочатся между пальцами, словно пряди волос. Рука плавится до самой кости, отчетливо-белой среди месива жара и гари.

**«Дыши, Джек. Дыши»**

Голос в его ушах двоится, искажается, теряя границы между реальностью и желанием. Джек вдыхает прерывисто, изломанно, и так же выдыхает.

Осторожные прикосновения к лицу, стирающие с щёк слёзы, заставляют поднять глаза. Сигни смотрит испуганно и измученно как-то.

— Что случилось, Джек? Почему тебе так больно? — вина вновь вгрызается в грудь, ломает пополам, и пальцы лишь скользят по чужим запястьям в попытке оттолкнуть. Он приносит слишком много проблем. Бесполезный, ненужный, лучше бы они сожрали его полностью…

Его мантрой становится сбивчивое «мне жаль», исковерканное, хриплое «прости», отчаянное «помоги мне, иначе я задохнусь».

— Я помогу тебе. Обещаю, милый, помогу, только скажи, что с тобой? — боль зализывает рану шершавым языком, и грудина его стирается в пыль. Жалобное «не могу» перерастает в скулёж.

— Джек, послушай меня, прошу тебя. Я не могу больше смотреть на то, как ты страдаешь в одиночку. Ты пытаешься скрыть это, но ты же кричишь по ночам, словно загнанный. Словно только во сне ты ещё можешь дышать нормально. Что происходит? — тоска забирает его сердце, потому что больше некому его доверить.

В истошном вое мешается «больно», «Марк» и «любовь».

Горло потом ещё долго саднит, и Джек, улыбаясь в объектив, говорит, что простужен. Выцветший взгляд камере не удаётся передать. Изредка появляются комментарии волнующихся за него людей, и он успокаивает их, говорит о недосыпе и усталости. И это не ложь, просто не главная из причин.

Со временем дрожь в голосе становится незаметной, и лёгкие наполняются воздухом, как паруса — ветром. На видео он выглядит счастливым, смеётся и кричит на очередную игру, смотрит открыто.

Никто, кроме Сигни, не знает, чего в действительности стоит эта радость. Потому что именно она теперь раз за разом учит Джека, как дышать. После совместного видео, общения в Скайпе или же иногда и простого фанарта — он приходит, с трясущимися руками, и сворачивается клубком у её ног, хрипя полузадушено. Она гладит успокаивающе по голове, перебирая зелёные локоны, и шепчет, словно старая шаманка, призывающая духов жизни обратно в дрожащее тело.

Приходя исповедаться, Джек падает коленопреклонно перед ней и целует протянутые ладони, закрываясь ими от всего мира.

— Этого не должно было произойти. Всё начиналось не так. Не так, понимаешь? Прости меня, мне так чертовски жаль… — его молитва повторяется раз за разом, наполненная грехом уныния.  
— Я знала с самого начала, на что иду. Ты ведь не обращал внимания на то, что случается с твоими глазами, когда ты смотришь на него. Не слышал, не хотел слышать, как сбивается твой голос, когда рассказываешь о нём. Джек, всё хорошо. Я не виню тебя. И никогда не буду, — она опускается на пол перед ним и смотрит понимающе, стирая влагу с ресниц. Целует мягко в переносицу и обнимает. Его окутывает тепло, и Джек, убаюканный, засыпает.

Уже ночью, проснувшись из-за собственного крика, Джек ещё долго смотрит в пустоту перед собой, пока движения тёплых пальцев у виска отгоняют кошмар. Ему до обиды стыдно быть причиной тёмных кругов под её глазами.

— Я ведь люблю тебя, — слова, полные горечи и сожаления, наполняют тяжёлую темноту между ними, и в ответ Сигни лишь тяжело и устало вздыхает.  
— Конечно, любишь. Но я — не Марк. Мне никогда не заменить его для тебя. Даже не пытайся, — её слова рыдают, но голос всё так же остаётся спокойным. — Так будет только хуже.  
— Знаешь, это ведь было исполнившейся мечтой. Общаться с ним, играть и записывать видео вместе. Я не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось именно так. Не заметил, когда это перестало быть шуткой. Я… не заметил, — тоска утыкается холодным носом ему в бок, сворачиваясь рядом на кровати. Силы отогнать её уже давно закончились.  
— В этом нет твоей вины, Джек. Все мы влюбляемся. И не всегда нам хочется этого. Я понимаю, — Сигни собирает костяшками солёные слёзы из уголков его глаз. — Когда ты собираешься ему сказать?  
— Никогда. Я не хочу потерять лучшего друга. Не могу лишиться ещё и его, — горло сдавливает предательским спазмом от фантомной боли ещё не состоявшейся ссоры.  
— Ты ведь не спасёшь этим ситуацию. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что Марк не заметил? Вы ведь стали действительно близки после всего, через что вместе прошли. Я уверена, он чувствует, что что-то не так, — Джек не верит, что хоть кто-то заметил. За громким голосом и яркой улыбкой можно спрятать всё, и даже если тело подведёт, можно списать это на помехи и плохую связь. Он будет носить это чувство в себе, похоронит глубоко под ежедневными переживаниями. Никто больше не узнает. — Милый, я не давлю. Но ты ведь сам себя изводишь. Зачем?  
— Потому что только так я могу оставаться рядом с ним. Пока мои чувства вписываются в рамки дружбы, меня не прогонят, — его наполняет отчаяние, когда боль голосом Марка, в котором шок мешается с отвращением, повторяет вновь и вновь: «Нам стоит прекратить общаться».  
— Но он же сам потянул тебя на дно. Разве не Марк начал всё это? Даже фанаты заметили, что он открыто флиртовал. Неужели это действительно ничего не значит? — как бы Джек хотел обмануться этим, забыть, поверить, что все те намеки — правда, что у него есть хоть какая-нибудь надежда.  
— Это могло что-то значить, если бы я не знал, что фансервис — это его своеобразный стиль общения. Он ведь точно так же раньше общался с Аароном. И их так же шипперили. Кто сказал, что завтра он не найдёт новый объект для развлечения? Кто сказал, что завтра он так же не забудет обо мне? Это же… Марк. Для него нормально — меняться постоянно. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Сигни переплетает их пальцы, и шепчет печально: «Дыши». Только тогда он понимает, что вновь стал задыхаться.

Когда Марк опять приглашает его к себе в Лос-Анджелес, Джек обрадован. Он воодушевлён и полон энтузиазма, а фанаты говорят, что его словно зажгли заново.

Вечером, вернувшись домой, Сигни находит его забившимся под стол, дрожащим и рвано дышащим. Джек умоляет поехать с ним, цепляется за неё, словно утопающий, и воет истошно.

Она позволяет оставлять синяки на своих плечах, лишь гладит осторожно по подрагивающей спине в попытке утешить. По-матерински ласковое «ты справишься» теряется в тихих всхлипах. Заплаканными теперь становятся её щеки.

В аэропорту Джек ещё долго держит Сигни в объятиях, и проходящие мимо пассажиры умилённо засматриваются. Никто из них не знает, что вместо признаний в вечной любви он в последний раз исповедуется, шепча горячечно в её плечо: «Я не справлюсь. Без тебя я останусь один. Они придут за мной». Вечная мудрость распускается в срывающемся голосе, когда она делает шаг назад.

_«Ты никогда не останешься один. У тебя есть Марк. Даже если ты сам так не считаешь»_

Весь перелёт Джек спит, и бред его наполнен лесными пожарами и белыми маками, что цветут в русых волосах.

В аэропорту его встречает Марк, расспрашивает про перелёт и постоянно улыбается. Рассказывает про планы на время, пока Джек в Америке, про Чику и вчерашний поход в кино с Уэйдом. Он всё говорит и говорит, и это успокаивает Джека, дарит ощущение покоя, словно его жизнь вновь понятна, дыхание — чистое и ровное, и прикосновения Марка не жгут насквозь.

Дома его встречают Мэтт и Райан, они рады Джеку, словно старому товарищу, и это греет неожиданно. Его окружают человеческие тепло и поддержка. Тот маленький мирок, где рядом есть только Сигни, здесь наполняется звуками и яркими красками.

Лос-Анджелес встречает его шумными улицами и фанатами, которые неожиданно часто узнают и просят сфотографироваться вместе. На пляже тепло и солнечно, и Джек словно высыхает наконец от вечных дождей Ирландии.

Вечером они ужинают все вместе, играют в видео игры и болеют друг за друга, заливаясь смехом. Джек с теплотой вспоминает всех тех, кто настолько предан им. Их сообщество прекрасно. Он баюкает это ощущение покоя и умиротворения в себе, растворяясь в окружающем их тепле.

Но как только Джек остаётся один, в тёмной гостевой спальне, его барьеры рассыпаются в мелкое крошево. Осознание того, что слишком долго прожил в автономном режиме, на поверхностных эмоциях и ощущениях, приходит слишком поздно. Вся та боль, которую он игнорировал и забивал новыми впечатлениями, поглощает его, скалится довольно из дальнего угла. Джек пытается протолкнуть в лёгкие хотя бы немного воздуха, но у него _не выходит_.

Он скребётся в дверь Марка ослабевшими пальцами, не надеясь быть услышанным. Сползает по ней вниз и тихо скулит, не в силах остановиться.

Что-то мешает ему дышать. Оно сидит в его груди, чужеродное, неправильное, лишнее.

Это любовь.

Джек хотел бы, чтобы её там не было.

Голос Марка заставляет очнуться, вскинуться, глядя в почти черные в темноте коридора глаза. У тварей, что сжимают пальцы на его шее, они такие же.

На вопрос, что случилось, Джек лишь смеётся в ответ, потому что уже устал чертовски быть обузой и обременять дорогих ему людей. Вот только смех начинает прерываться всхлипами, и «всё в порядке» становится «спаси меня».

Когда Марк просит разрешения касаться, Джек лишь смотрит долго и мутно в ответ в надежде, что его поймут. И Марк понимает. Ведёт за руку, словно слепого, усаживает на кровать, а сам становится перед ним на колени. Обхватывает бледные запястья, словно считая пульс, и говорит, низко и размеренно:

— Вдыхай, Шон.

Его передёргивает немного с непривычки, он даже забывает иногда собственное имя, из уст Марк оно звучит странно, словно руна, словно печать, что привязывает Джека навсегда к нему. Вдох наполняет его запахом Марка, теплом его рук и заботой в сонном голосе.

— Теперь выдыхай. Вместе со мной. Я рядом. Всё будет хорошо, — выдох забирает с собой боль, тоску и вину. Очищает его от скверны.

Почти.

Ведь любовь всё так же сидит в его груди, не даёт успокоиться и забыться.

— Марк, забери её. Умоляю, забери, — шёпот истеричный, полубредовый. Джек впивается ногтями в грудь в попытке вытащить мерзкий клубок, разодрав при этом себя в клочья.  
— Что именно? Что мешает тебе дышать? — ладони скользят по внутренней стороне напряженных до побелевших костяшек кистей, отводят их от покрасневшей кожи, переплетая пальцы вместе.  
— Забери! — голос срывается, и хриплый кашель рвётся из горла. Взгляд больной, воспаленный и отчаянный скользит по лицу напротив, и Джек одними губами произносит: _«я так устал»_.  
— Знаю. Это на самом деле видно. Если знать, куда смотреть. Однажды я уже проигнорировал чужую боль. Не обратил внимания. Тебя терять я не собираюсь, — Марк расцепляет замок пальцев, и кладёт раскрытую ладонь на солнечное сплетение, чувствую сорванные движения грудной клетки. — Здесь?

_да_

Джек сжимает эти пальцы, его единственное желание — запустить их внутрь, под грудину, чтобы они прогнали из него монстров, чтобы согрели. Но он лишь утыкается лбом в чужое плечо и хрипит устало. Невесомо, едва ощутимо целует кожу шеи. Осторожно двигает губами, дышит горячо.

— Шон? — в ответ Марк получает слабый скулёж. — Почему ты не сказал?  
— А что бы это изменило? Ты явно дал понять, что я неинтересен тебе в этом плане. Поверь, я понял. В последнее время ты упорно доказывал всем окружающим, что мне никогда не будет места рядом с тобой. Я понял, — Джек встаёт на дрожащие ноги и всхлипывает неожиданно для себя. Он упрямо трёт глаза ладонью, мотает головой, словно отрицая факт слабости.

— Нет. Не уходи. — Марк тянет его на себя, роняет рядом с собой на пол. Обнимает, держит крепко-крепко. _«Если держать достаточно крепко — тогда ничто не сможет забрать его у меня»_. — Я вдохну в тебя жизнь. Только не уходи.

— Но ты ведь сам отказался от этого. Ты сам отказался от меня. Я понимаю, почему, — трещины расползаются паутиной в его голосе. — Не нужно делать это из жалости. Я справлюсь.  
__

ложь

— Я переживу.  
 __

ложь

— Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
 __

ложь

— Мне просто нужно время. И всё вновь будет в порядке.

Джек продолжает врать, зная, что так будет правильнее. Он не заставит Марка делать то, что тот не хочет. Он исправит самого себя, перекроит, соберёт из гнилых кусочков нечто новое.

Лишь бы уйти наконец от наполненного волнением голоса, от цепких глаз.

Он справится _нет_  
Ему просто нужно уйти, тогда всё будет хорошо _нет_  
Он сможет дышать, ему не будет больно _**нет**_

— Нет. Не уходи. Поговори со мной, Шон. Останься, — Джек перестаёт сопротивляться и смиряется с тем, что уйти и сделать вид, что этого разговора не было, не выйдет.  
— Зачем? Зачем я тебе? — повисает молчание. Он уже так давно задавался этим вопросом, но всё равно не смог найти ответа. Скорее всего, у Марка его тоже нет.  
— Ты дорог мне, — после длительной тишины Джек вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Не уверен, что это можно назвать любовью, но я готов попробовать. Просто дай мне шанс, ладно?  
— Что, если я не оправдаю твоих надежд? Если мы проебем этот шанс, что тогда будет со мной? Марк… что будет со мной, ты подумал? Пожалуйста, не давай ложной надежды. Не нужно.  
— Тогда… поверь мне. Сможешь? Один раз. И обещаю, я скажу, чувствую ли то же по отношению к тебе. Сегодня ты… можешь переночевать со мной? Ничего такого. Только сон. Это нормально?

Джек захлёбывается кровью из разодранного сердца.

Только одна ночь. И Марк поймёт, что он не нужен ему. Пережить всего одну ночь.

Он сможет.  
_нет_  
— Хорошо.

Засыпая, Джек чувствует слабый умиротворяющий запах, и под закрытыми веками его распускаются синие ирисы.

**Author's Note:**

> Этому фику больше двух лет. Я написал его ещё до того, как Эми и Марк начали встречаться, когда фэндом Септиплайера жил и процветал, когда Мэтт и Райан ещё жили с Марком (эх, были времена).  
> Просто никак концовку придумать не мог. Но мне очень болело из-за того, что работа-то хорошая. И каждый раз, когда я видел гиацинты, вспоминал о ней.  
> Может, она понравится кому. А если нет - хотя бы буду знать, что всё же смог её закончить.  
> Изначально написал и выложил на фикбук, но решил и сюда закинуть теперь.  
> Всем слэшным фэндомам не хватает хороших женских персонажей.


End file.
